Under It All
by earlschibiangel
Summary: "Who else would be in here, Pamela!" Upon hearing the satisfying hiss of anger the Goth continued. "How many times have I said to not enter my room unannounced!" She had stated locking her door with all the invasions of privacy that she had dealt with over the years. She had also started calling her parents by their first names.
1. Chapter 1

The water is warm

My skin is real cold

My heart is pounding

My soul is still

I take a deep breath

My eyes full of water

My lips turning blue

I don't want to die

But I feel I am through

* * *

Sam sighed as she lay back in the large green tub, the porcelain cold even with the warm water that filled it. It had been a long night of ghost fighting with the guys again and while she was used to it tonight had taken a slightly large amount of energy. Shaking her head she wondered how she was the only girl in the group. It was a strange and random thought, but she had been so sure that they would get a girlfriend, hell, they were all eighteen and only Danny had had a serious relationship. The room around her was slightly foggy with the heat from the tub and the chill in the air. The tiles on the floor matched the tub while the tiles around her were black with a lighter green mixed in. Normally she wasn't one to take a hot bath, but damn it was cold out there and she was freezing. Funny, because as the princess of darkness the chill had never bothered her before, not even when she had been around Danny when the halfa had thrown ice. The Far Frozen had never really bothered her either, so it was strange that she was cold now.

"Must have been that hit I took," she muttered. It might have been since she took a direct hit by a ghost this evening and it had been a cold one at that. Again she sighed. She was becoming someone she had never wanted to be, but with a lack of anyone else to inherit her parents' wealth she had been preened and groomed for a position that she never wanted to take. Her appearance had changed with the years and she had let her hair grow out after wearing it short and although most of her wardrobe still consisted of dark clothing she had been forced to wear a few pastels during events she had been forced into. She off course made sure those pastels were not pink or yellow. A shudder rippled through her. It was all because of Danny and Tucker too. The two men didn't know that as the years had gone by that her parents had become more and more concerned with her extracurricular activities. Namely ghost hunting

They had tried to dissuade her from the hunting task, but Sam was dead set on continuing. She was planning on telling all of her family as well as her two friends that she had talked to Mr. and Mrs. Fenton about working at Fenton Works in the near future. The pair had been ecstatic as upon learning of Danny's alter ego they knew that their son would continue their trade.

"Sam! Is that you?!" her mother called from outside her bathroom door. The Goth laying in the warm water let out a growl. Her mother had no decency! Hell, her family wouldn't even give her a moments peace! Calls had started coming in a few months ago, calls that the Goth had kept to herself. They were horrible and something she was sure the two men in her life didn't need to hear. She wished she had never heard them. "Sam!" came a higher shriek as her mother began to bang on her door, the black door shaking with the force behind her mother's small fist. Letting out another frustrated sound she hollered back.

"Who else would be in here, Pamela?!" Upon hearing the satisfying hiss of anger the Goth continued. "How many times have I said to not enter my room unannounced?!" She had stated locking her door with all the invasions of privacy that she had dealt with over the years. She had also started calling her parents by their first names. Seems that bothered them to no end and now that she knew that the Goth planned to continue doing it until she was gone from this house. The locked door burst open so suddenly that the raven haired woman jumped. It didn't take long for her to react though, her hand gripping the bar of soap to her right. Her mother ignored her and began to talk again.

"How many times have I _told_ you no-" She was cut off as the bar flew past her ear. Sam intentionally had aimed a little to the left so as not to hit her mother... the first time anyway. "_Samantha!_" The woman in question reached for the next item, a pumice. It was lighter than the soap, but it would hurt with as strong as Sam was. She readied her next aim, her eyes narrowed at her parent. Her father had also done this, but never had he appeared in her bathroom because if he had he wouldn't be alive.

"GET OUT!" she screamed loudly. "GET OUT OR I WILL HIT YOU!" It almost appeared as if her mother wouldn't heed the warning until the air grew really cold and her mother's eyes flashed green before closing quickly. She then turned and walked off leaving Sam in shock as she gripped the edge of the tub. Water dripped down the edge of the tub and onto the black rug next to the tub. She knew what had happened and yet she had been rather shocked to say the least since her rescuer had gone home moments ago to sleep. Minutes later the door shut, the air returning to the normal chill. _Thanks Danny_. Her friend always came through and she tried to be the same with him. She had fought beside him whenever he called, while Tucker, their other friend, wasn't always readily available. Getting out of the tub she felt the chilly air hit her warm skin before goosebumps appeared on her flesh.

Shivering slightly she reached for a towel, her fingers pulling the green drying cloth closer. Drying her long locks halfway before reaching for the black robe that lay across her black porcelain toilet she wrapped it around her slender form before heading into her room where the chill from moments ago remained.

"Danny, I know you're here," she whispered. It took a moment and he appeared before her, his face red as if he were too hot. "Problem?" she asked instead, ignoring his flush. He shook his head, his face growing redder by the moment. "So, is there any reason you showed up to overshadow my mother?" Hell, she wondered where he had taken her mother because she had been quick to get out of the tub after he had taken her over.

"I was coming over to check on you, with that hit you took and all when I heard the screams and figured I would help you out before your mother ended up with a black eye," was his long response. She nodded though she had never known her best friend to enter her bathroom like that. Normally he would let her cuss her mother out. Giving a mental shrug she figured he must have been really worried.

"It was more like you helped her out," she said with a soft smile. "Though I appreciate it, and I am fine." She walked past him to her dresser where she pulled out a few items, her sleeping attire. What she didn't see was that her best friend was turning redder, his eyes closing as he took a deep gulp. "There is no mark, just knocked the air out of me." She would show him, but there was no need and besides it had been her stomach, something he would see the next day. She wore a lot of tank tops, that particular scrap of clothing comfortable. She turned to him now. "I will see yo-" She noticed the tortured look in his eyes, though she couldn't tell what it was. "You okay?" She moved toward him, her robe gaping a little as she leaned closer.

"Y-Yeah," he muttered as he moved away from her, his face turning redder. "I'm just... I'll see you tomorrow!" He rushed out leaving the Goth alone with so many questions. She pushed back some of her damp raven hair that had blown forward with the halfa's sudden disappearance.

"Hmm..." Shrugging it off for the moment she headed for the bathroom to change. Better not to take a chance of one of her parents deciding to take another jab.


	2. Chapter 2

**morganrstewart75,** is that a good _ohh?_

**Hellbreaker,** I thought I could do something real different. Glad I have done something that you have yet to see in another fic.

**Invader Johnny, **yeah, she does. I would imagine that hit is going to come sooner than later.

**ShadowDragon357, **yes, but who is going to teach a woman who refuses to see how wrong she is?

**DannySamLover20**, more for you. Hope you continue to enjoy this story.

**Danielle Fenton**, just have to wait for this update... *smiles*

**morganrstewart75, Hellka777, Invader Johnny, Renting, SuperGeorgia, ****Danielle Fenton, **& DannySamLover20, thanks for adding to your alerts.

* * *

The next morning as rain fell outside Sam's window the Goth lay there, her eyes open wide as the red numbers on her clock read 6:12am. It was early for the Goth, but for some reason she couldn't sleep. She couldn't figure out why she was restless, but for a moment she couldn't sleep. At first she had been sure that it had been a dream that had woken her up, but she couldn't for the life of her remember it. Shutting her eyes she heard the thunder rumble outside her window. She loved when it stormed. It was not only a cleansing for the air, but for her soul.

Rolling over she looked out the window, her naked lips twisting into a smirk.

"The water is warm, my skin is cold," she whispered. "My heart is pounding, my soul is still." They were words she had never heard, but yet she felt they were familiar... Where had she heard such words? Suddenly the skies outside lit up with a streak of lightning while the lights on outside went out. It was a black out and yet as Sam looked around she found that the darkness wasn't frightening. She had truthfully never been afraid of the lightning, nor had she ever been afraid of the dark.

She had been a truly different child and when she looked at her parents she saw no likeness, not in her appearance and not in the way she acted. Was she someone else's child? Sitting up her eye grew wide. There was no way that she had thought that! She was a Manson and there was no other way around that! Scrambling out of bed she headed for her closet, a small box hidden in the back of the large walk in revealed one word on it.

Questions.

It was a box full of her musings. There had been several over the years and as soon as she had been old enough to type most of it had gone on an internet journal. She had posted them under anonymous so that no one would know who she was, but still she kept this box full of all her writings, drawings, sketches and other things. Pulling out a small notebook she began to write the words that had come to her. She felt that there was more to these words. Looking at the words on her paper she repeated the words softly. What could they mean or maybe she was reading too much into it. Suddenly the whole ground began to shake, Sam falling back against a wall.

"Ugh," she muttered as she rubbed her head, but she didn't stay down long as she rushed to her window to look out. As soon as her window was pushed open a cold breeze entered her room, pushing the Goth back for a moment before she could see outside. There was a ghost in the distance and fighting them was Danny, his hands working to release blast after blast into the enemy. She turned and ran outside to help, her boots clomping on the wet ground as rain sprinkled on her. Most of the storm had passed, for now anyway. The lightning had stopped too, the skies still grey and gloomy, but it was safe for the Goth to rush toward her friend.

What she failed to notice was the paper of her journal ruffling with the strong breeze that blew in her room.

* * *

"Sam?" her mother questioned as she entered her teenage daughter's room. She noticed the journal on the floor and being the nosy mother that she was she reached for it. The page from earlier was the one looking at her. "Hmm..." Her mother began to flip through the pages when the sound of her daughter coming back up the walkway hit her. Taking the book with her she went to meet her raven haired child.

"I can't believe that you didn't call me!" Sam muttered as she walked toward her room, Danny in tow with her. His ice blue eyes were downcast as he muttered something to his friend. "I know that you can take care of yourself, but you have never _not_ called for assistance." As they headed up the stairs Danny's eyes fell on Pamela, her frown alerting the pair to what the mother of the Goth was feeling.

"I have a feeling that I need to leave," the halfa muttered. Sam shook her head at him, whispering something about her mother was always frowning about them. "Yeah, I know, but I have a feeling this is more about you and not about us." She looked up and noticed that there was a sheet of paper in her mother's finely manicured fingers, the paper that of her journal. Her eyes narrowed and leaving the halfa there she stomped up the stairway, her boots coming down hard on the carpeted steps.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing!?" she hissed angrily at her mother. The redhead just continued to glower at her. "I told you to stay out of my room!" Her mother threw up the sheet of paper, Danny slowly taking a step toward the pair of women. He knew he probably should leave, but something was telling him that he needed to stay, that Sam was going to need him.

"So you can right poems about committing suicide?!" her mother wailed back, her eye flashing with anger and pain. "What is so bad about your life that you feel like committing that awful act?" Sam's eyes grew wide. Suicide? She never wrote about that!

"What are you talking about?" she questioned before remembering that her mother was invading her privacy and that as an adult she was entitled to. "If you would stay out of my room then you wouldn't make such stupid assumptions! In fact if you had tried to _ever_ understand me then you would know that I am not SUICIDAL!" She looked over her shoulder at Danny, the halfa watching with a mixture of emotions. She knew that he didn't believe she was like that and yet that caution that entered his features gave her pause. What was going on here? Was he afraid?

"According to these words I think _anyone_ can see that you want to kill yourself," her mother spat before reading the words. In that moment Sam watched another look come over the halfa's face. He was taking a step toward her and she thought that he meant to grab her, his eyes steady as they locked with hers. Did he think that because of those words that she meant to kill herself? She could see how her mother would think that because her mother thought her too gloomy, but Danny... He had known her their whole life so how could he think... She took a step back, her boot catching on the step and causing her to fall back, her head hitting the step with a resounding _crack_.

"No," she whispered as Danny leaned over her, her mother's voice just white noise as he reached out to touch her, his eyes worried as she tried to bat him away. "No." It was a struggle, but Sam managed to force herself up as her mother attempted to help the halfa in getting her to lay back down. "G-get away," she muttered as she reached for the bars that held the handrail in place. She could feel something warm on her head as it began to tingle, but she refused to even touch it as she pulled herself up. The room began to spin around her, but she still moved to stand, her feet feeling shaky as she finally managed to stand.

"Sam, are you okay?" Danny asked, and she nodded as she moved to take a step, the world still spinning around as she finally got up the stairs, the halfa still following her. As Pamela made a move to touch her Danny reached out and grabbed the paper before taking Sam in his arms. She began to fight him, but he was concerned by the pale tone to her skin and the blood that had been on the step. Grasping her tighter he turned to Pamela. "I suggest you stay away. I think you should know that Sam would never do what you are implying." With that he turned and took the now still Goth to her room, his clone closing the door on her before locking it.

She was laid on her bed while his clone disappeared into her bathroom, her first aid kit in his hands when he returned while Danny began to check her head. She said nothing, her mind going over what he said to her mother and how he had politely told her mother off. Danny didn't think she was suicidal, though the words did sound like it. She was silent through the bandaging that her friend did for her, but as soon as he was done she opened her mouth.

"Sorry," she murmured. He looked at her and instead of pretending that he didn't know what she was talking about he just smiled. It was strange. Her friend had matured so much over the years. He no longer was the clueless boy he had been. No, Danny was a strong man, his body had filled out so much with all his ghost fighting, hell, even Dash had come to respect him and Paulina had really started following him. Most of the females in their school had started to stalking him. She smiled back. "I guess I just had o-" Suddenly she found his finger on her lips, the callused tip testimony to how hard he had worked.

"Sam, I know and it's okay." Simple words, but Sam felt them to her core. She hadn't looked at him like this before. He had been through so much with her and still had continued to stick by him. They had both gone through so much and look at them... They were stronger for it and as normal as one could be. Danny was stronger than he had ever given himself credit for. They stayed like that for a moment, his ice blue eyes locked with her amethyst ones. Danny leaned forward, his lips coming down toward her own and Sam knew that most people closed their eyes when they kissed, but for some reason she wanted to keep hers open. She wanted to see into his eyes as he kissed her.

Just as their lips touched the door began to rattle as Thurston, Sam's father began to bang on the door, his voice coming through loud and clear. Sam pulled back, her cheeks turning red with both anger and embarrassment. Danny glowered at the door, his heart hammering in his chest. He had kissed his best friend!

"Sorry," she muttered. "Stupid parents." He looked to her now and could see that she was just as frustrated as he was, her mood coming off of her like he knew his was. He could always read his friend. He knew what she was feeling and when she was in trouble. He knew where to find her when she ran off and he knew when she was looking for him. It was a solid connection, something he had never really noticed until recently. He had realized that he loved his best friend, or that he at least knew he liked her more than a friend did. He wanted her on a primal level and he also wanted to hold her close every minute he could.

"Well, I know how that is." She shook her head.

"Danny, your parents love you no matter who you chose to be," she said softly. "My parents will never _understand_ who I am and I've been the same person for years." It was a sad fact that they had both witnessed. Sam would never be the child the Manson's wanted. "I can't wait to leave." He said something quite unexpected at that moment.

"Why wait?" She looked to her best friend in shock just as his own ice blue eyes widened. He hadn't meant to say that or he had and didn't realize he had said it aloud. "I don't know where that came from," he admitted. She smiled though. He was right! Why wait? Just then the sound of her lock clicking alerted them to the fact that they were about to have company.

"Will you help me?" she questioned. In that moment the pair of young adults made a choice. Danny nodded. He would help his friend. Taking her into his arms he phased out of the room just as the door burst open to reveal her parents. They looked around the room in disbelief as they realized no one was there. Their daughter had run away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Invader Johnny, **are you sure? I never make my stories too easy...

**ShadowDragon357, **I went through that experience. I was told that because I wore black and had some dark poems that I was suicidal.

**Hellbreaker**, they never went that way with the show and I am sure it's because they didn't want kids to take that way out.

**sohrem666, Kira Ferris, & Fantasma29**, thanks for adding to your alerts.

* * *

Pamela struggled to remain in control as she talked to the officer on the other end of the phone line. He wasn't being very helpful, in fact he was being quite the opposite. Unhelpful. He was telling her the same thing over and over about how Samantha was a legal adult and as that she could leave the house if she wanted. The redhead claimed that she had been abducted by one of her less than normal friends, something the officer had disregarded immediately.

"I want you to find them and bring her home," the redhead stated firmly only to get a negative response before the man on the other end hung up on her. "Well, how rude!" the mother of the runaway stated as she slammed down the phone. Her husband entered the room looking at her in question. "They won't do anything since she's of age to leave."

"Honey, why does it matter that she left?" her husband questioned. "She doesn't want to be the heir and truthfully she hasn't been anything but a rebel from the get go." Pamela's teal eyes grew wide in shock at her husband's words. She knew it was true, but she was still their daughter and when they died who would inherit their assets?! She couldn't imagine them going to a charity or anything like that! No, they had to go the only child, Samantha!

"No, Thurston! Our daughter was kidnapped by that weird Fenton kid!" The blond male looked rather shocked at her accusation. They knew that Danny was the infamous Phantom that had been protecting them so for her to accuse him meant that she was accusing the hero of Amity as well. He wanted to shake his wife.

"Pamela, do you hear yourself?" he questioned coming to stand before her, his arms coming down on her shoulders. "You are accusing the hero of Amity of abducting our daughter." The teal eyes of his wife fell on him, the look in them one of understanding and for a second the male before her thought he had gotten through.

"Danny Phantom is a bad egg!" she hissed as she shrugged his hands off of her. "Even though he has been helping out the town he still was evil!" She took another step back her eyes growing even more crazy. "He robbed the town with that man, Freakshow and then... then..." The blond just shook his head. It seemed that his wife had finally cracked, her mind completely obsessed with their daughter. He just shook his head again as he attempted to talk her out of whatever her mind had come up with.

"Honey, Danny Phantom saves our daughter on more occasions then I can count. Sure," he said with a wave of his hands. "I thought he was bad given who his parents are, but now I can see that he's better. He's more competent than his parents." Pamela looked at husband and the look in her eyes wasn't a good one. She looked at him as if he had betrayed her. "Darling, you must understand that our relationship with our daughter has never been a good one and she's never wanted to stay here. She hates us and let's not pretend that we've been angels about this either."

"I want a divorce," was all the response he got as the redhead pushed past him. "You are not the man I fell in love with, and certainly not the man I married." The blond was in shock! How could his wife just walk away like this!? Then it hit him, this was not his wife. This woman was someone else, clearly her mind was gone. He took a step back and decided that he needed the aid of someone he never thought he would need.

* * *

"You need me to do what?" the overweight male in the orange jumpsuit inquired. Thurston looked around them, his large eyes watching for something, like he was being followed. They were in the Fenton Works basement so unless this person went through walls then they were safe.

"I want you to kidnap my wife and find out what's possessing her because I swear there is something wrong with her!" Jack looked at the man before him in question. He and Thurston had never seen eye to eye on a lot of things, but from what the man had come to him with... Well, let's just say that the man before him was spinning a tale a mile long because Jack knew his wife and knew that she was a crazy person on a normal day so what made this any different. "Please, Fenton. I want my wife back."

"I do-"

"Sure, she's always been a little one minded, but in the last few weeks it's gotten a little out of hand." Jack nodded. Danny had brought Sam over to the house and with a brief explanation took the Goth upstairs. He trusted his son and knew that if Sam were running away something big must have been happening over at the Manson house.

"Okay, I will kidnap your wife, if this is what you really want, but what am I looking for?" Thurston pointed out that his wife may be possessed, that the way she was acting was nothing like her and then the sudden interest to keep their daughter for longer than the 18 years they had planned on. There was defiantly something afoot. "So, you think she's possessed."

"Yes, she's done other things that were a little off, but I just blew them off. After all people change, but what she did going into our daughter's bathroom was a little too crazy as she knows how dangerous it is." Jack's brows raised. "Well, the last time she did it our daughter gave her a black shower." The man before him shuddered. "Pamela had black hair for a week. That was the week she stayed home since the hairdresser said they couldn't remove the kind that Sam had put in there, something about they would have to use enough bleach to make her hair fall out. My love doesn't do bald."

"Okay, but you need to keep this to yourself," the ghost hunter stated. Thurston nodded. There was no way that he would ever tell anyone how crazy his wife was, not just for her, but for him as well. He didn't need the pity party that people would be throwing for him. He gave himself a mental shake when he remembered the party their wealthy friends had thrown when it seemed that Sam wasn't going to be the good little rich girl they had raised her as. It had been down right humiliating! Leaving the other male Thurston decided he would go home and wait for the event to happen.

* * *

Sam sat back on Danny's bed, the halfa sitting next to her as they played a video game. That was all they had been doing since getting back to his house and she wasn't sure if it was because neither of them had a clue as to what do next or if neither one of them wanted to talk about it. She was really lost. She had this whole thing figured out, but she never thought she would just leave like that. Sam had planned on taking most of her stuff knowing that when she left her parents were going to girl-i-fy it. That wasn't something she wanted to happen since most of that stuff was from Danny.

Over the years the halfa had found several pieces of furniture that seemed to fit the Goth really well and had brought them to her. She wanted those things. Sure, they were just material items, but they had emotional strings for her. She needed to go back, but after what Danny had done for her could she ask him to go back for something that probably meant more to her then to him? There was more. She had her art stuff in the closet and she wanted those too. Danny looked at her, his blue eyes questioning.

"What's up?" he asked, putting the game on pause. "I can see that something is bothering you." Sam looked down at the controller in her hand. Could she ask him to do that? Would it be selfish? The halfa reached out at that moment, his hand falling on her clenched one holding the right side of the black controller. She looked up, their eyes meeting, and decided that even though he would do it for her she wasn't sure she could ask him. "You want to go back for something, don't you?" Amethyst eyes wide she nodded in shock. How had he known that?

"Danny, it's not that impor-" His hand tightened on hers.

"Sam, if it has you worried then it _is_ important. We can take care of it tonight when your parents are asleep, okay?" She just nodded. Her best friend knew her too well. Smiling she turned back to the game, her other hand reaching out to unpause it.

"Time for me to kick your ass!" she declared. Danny smirked as he turned back to the screen, the two fighters on screen going at is as the pair pushed button after button to take the other down. All that was heard from that room was the sound of a pair of teens cursing the other out as each were taken down in turn.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hellbreaker, **that is the deal. She does come of greedy and crazy at the same time. That would be why Thurston thinks she possessed.

**ShadowDragon357, **yeah, but we never see much of their relationship in the show so who's to say that they haven't had a spat or two. Though your idea is very interesting.

**DannySamLover20, **okay. More.

**Invader Johnny**, it might be an important part, but you will just have to wait and see.

**missafrolatina, ***holds up hands* Okay. Here it is.

**toothless20 & missafrolatina, **thanks for adding to your alerts.

* * *

As the moon rose high over head, the orb a glowing circle in the dark skies, a pair of shadows flew toward a darkened house. One of the shadows was holding the other as they descended on the large house, the other one clinging to her companion as if her life depended on it. On her head was a bandage, the long wrap like a halo on her raven locks. The bump had been bad enough to wrap, but not bad enough to take the small woman to a hospital.

"You know tha-" He shot her a look. Sam was feeling guilty for even suggesting the idea, but Danny was quick to shut her down. He was there for no matter what needed to be done and if this was important to her then it was important to him. Setting her down the pair walked to the space just below her window on the second floor. "Okay, so for tonight I just want my box," she stated. "I do want a few other things, but at this point not a wise move. I can get them tomorrow." The halfa next to her nodded as they made sure no one saw them lurking next to the house of the infamous Manson family.

"So I will fly you in, you grab it and then we will head out. No one will be the wiser." Sam nodded, hoping that he was right, but with how strange her mother had been lately she wasn't so sure. As they flew into her room the sounds from outside became muffled. Danny released the Goth, his eyes falling on the door as the raven haired woman walked over to her closet, her footfall soft. She knew her room well enough and didn't need the light to see while his own eyes were made for the darkness as he watched for any movement behind her closed door.

Sam looked at the still open door. It was strange that the closet door was still open, but it mattered not at that moment because all she wanted was her box and she would be on her way. As she leaned to grasp the box the sound of a door busting open caught her and Danny's attention. In that moment the halfa was at her side, grasping her and the box as he headed for the door. Instantly he went invisible as the sound of whoever had broke the door in ran up the stairs.

"Danny," she hissed. "That sounds like your dad." Indeed it did sound like his father's steps, the person stopping outside of the door just a few rooms down from Sam's. Phasing through the door they came almost face to face with Jack, his face covered in a mask, but still in his trademark orange jumpsuit. Sam could feel Danny stiffen and knew he was thinking the same thing.

One: Who else wore that orange jumpsuit and two: What was he doing in the Manson house?

They got their answer moments later as a scream was heard and Jack came rushing out with a flailing Pamela in his arms. The Goth in his arms raised a brow, her eyes watching with bemusement. So, Jack was there to kidnap her mother and her dad was just letting it happen? She could feel the halfa watching her and she shrugged. Not that she didn't care about her parent, but for some reason she wasn't about to step in when it was clear that her father was up to something because Jack Fenton wasn't one to pull off an act such as this.

"Um, Sam," the green eyed male hinted. This time she shook her head.

"I am not going to ask," she said simply. "What our parents do in their free time is their own business." Danny nodded, his face going red. Sure, he was old enough to know what went on in the bedroom, but he didn't need an image of his parents in that light. He was already scarred from their constant lovey-dovies that they did around the house now that it was just them and him. Jazz was in college and the one that had always been against them and their antics. With her gone they had gotten more touchy feely.

"You're right," he said pulling her back into her room and then out the window, the box clutched under his arm as they headed back to his house. "I never want to know that." She giggled as they disappeared in the distance, under them Jack shoving Pamela in the car before strapping her down. The redhead was trying to curse, but Jack was quick as he pulled some duct tape over her mouth. Her teal eyes flashed in warning at him, but she couldn't see his eyes very well so she wasn't entirely sure that he saw her look.

"He better be right," the heavy set male muttered as he slammed the door. "Otherwise she _will_ remember this and I will be in some hot water." It was true since Danny had explained that when a ghost overshadowed someone they took that memory with them. Climbing behind the wheel he took off into the night with Thurston watching from his window. Turning from the view he climbed back into bed, his eyes closing as a smile twitched on his face.

* * *

As soon as they touched down Sam was taking the box, her eyes sparkling as she laid it down on the bed. Danny walked over to her, his form changing back to his human half as he watched her open the medium sized container. Inside were a lot of different things. There were drawings, sketches, books, photos, almost anything she could get in there was there. He reached over and picked up a small album as Sam pulled out a journal, the black book something like what Danny heard was for special phone numbers. His brow raised, but as he watched her pull out the sheet from earlier he realized it was for her poems or what was it she had said, her dreams.

"So, did you want to talk?" he inquired as he opened the book, the first image one of them as children. He smiled as he looked back at her. Her brow was raised. "You know, about your dream."

"Oh, yeah, that. I don't really remember anything major, just those words and a chill." He sat down on the bed and Sam took a seat next to him. "It was strange though because those words sound like they are missing something, even though I have never heard them." Danny nodded before flipping the page to find more images of them as kids, but next to some of the pictures were drawings of the same thing. He found his eyes back on her.

"Did you draw that?" he questioned pointing to the image. She nodded.

"I don't do real life though. Don't like being constricted. Anime style though, that is something I love to do." He inquired as to why she had never let him see it. "Danny, when have we ever really had time to sit down and talk?" He realized that she was right. There was never any time, not between her parents wanting him to stay away from their little girl to them fighting ghosts. "I started drawing just before I turned eight and kept it hidden after my mother attempted to throw away some of my art."

"Sounds like your mother. I bet she had a really good reason, right?" Sam let out a dark chuckle. She knew he was being sarcastic.

"Something like that." She reached over and turned the page. This time they were older, but it was still the pair of them. It had been until the second grade when Tucker had joined them. They had been happy, but Tucker had been so like them... an outcast with his love of technology. It had been a slight thing as kids and had progressed to the point that Sam had become a little wary of the man and his "woman". Not that Tucker was a bad person, no he had his _good_ moments, but for the most part she had little to do with him, especially as they grew older.

"So," Danny said, the air around them getting thick with the lack of conversation. "What are you going to do about your parents?" Sam knew that he would ask this eventually and she didn't really want to deal with her parents. They never wanted her. Hell, she had heard them talking about it on several occasions where they hadn't realized she was awake and times when she was sure they knew she was there. It didn't just take words either. She saw it in their actions.

"Nothing." It was simple and true. "I am just going to get my stuff and move." Danny raised a brow at her.

"You could stay here, you know that right?" She nodded. She could stay with them, but with how she felt about Danny that wasn't a very good option. No, she had money and once she got back to the house with her stuff she could go. She could run far away and n- She looked over at her best friend. She couldn't leave him though. Danny was the only person in the world that she could count on.

"I know that I could, but I don't think that is a good idea." He looked at her sideways. "Danny, your parents don't need another person under their roof after just getting rid of Jazz." His eyes took on that look, that one where he was understanding what you said, but he didn't like your answer either. "I think I will find an apartment around here and that way I can still be close, but not intruding like I would if I were to stay here." Danny shook his head.

"I know my parents would look at it like that," was his response. Sam knew he would never understand, but as a child that was unwanted it was hard to want to place yourself back in that situation, but she could never tell him that. He would want to help and there was no helping how she felt. It was just the way she thought and it would always be that way. The halfa next to her seemed to know that she was feeling down because she suddenly found herself trapped in his arms as he hugged her close.

"Danny?" she questioned softly. He shook his head as he pulled her even closer. She just smiled and hugged him back. There was no need to talk, not now. They were both trying to get used to what was happening around them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Kira Ferris, **glad to hear that. *smiles*

**Invader Johnny**, yeah. Let's see how long before she leaves.

**DannySamLover20, **thanks. More here.

**missafrolatina**, not really. It could go either way for Jack and Thurston since if she is possessed then that means she won't remember anything until. As for Maddie, the same applies since she wasn't really on friendly terms with the Manson family anyway.

**Hellbreaker**, who indeed, but Jack has always been a little clueless. (Except when he knows that his son likes Sam.)

**james phantom (Guest)**, first off, who is telling the story and second (as a die hard fan) There was never an episode that listed him as Jeremy, but in the episode with Freakshow Jack called him Thurston. Get your facts straight.

**nekogirl017,** ...LOL. Too bad that her mother is far more worried than her father is.

* * *

Within the next few days Sam managed to get her father to release her belongings, the older male actually fine with her leaving and she knew why. They hadn't really wanted her to stay, though he did tell her that he loved her no matter what. She shook her head as she sat in the middle of Danny's bed. The halfa had gone to battle a ghost, and although she normally went with him, that night she didn't really have the concentration needed for that task. Danny had understood and with Tucker with him there was no real need for her.

"Is there really a need for me at all?" she questioned out loud. She wasn't into the pity, but for some reason she had really taken a good long look at her role in life and was finding that she didn't really have one. Her parents never needed her, not the way a normal child was needed, nor did her friends really need her for ghost hunting, especially since they had Jazz as a backup. Her head popped up, her spine straightening. That was true! They had enough people to help fight the ghosts that haunted the town. She could use that money she had been saving to travel away from Amity! _Danny would be upset though_. She slumped again. She loved her friend, but that was part of the problem too. She loved him, but she would never cross that line, not for the one person who though fought with her still loved her more than her parents ever would.

Was she using Danny for affection? She gave herself a mental shake. No way! Danny wasn't the maternal love that she had been missing out on most of her life. Sure, her parents hadn't understood her most of her life, but at the same time she hadn't really needed them like most children. Most kids didn't have their path planned, hadn't been working as hard as she had to to ensure that her path went the way she wanted. Straight A's so she could get out of school on time or earlier. The only reason she had even stayed that last year was for Danny.

Saving money so she could move faster, though her grandmother had left her most of her estate since she had been the favorite relative of the Manson family. She needed to get out of here, at least out of his home and into her own place because this would only hurt worse the longer she stayed. She would have to watch the halfa find love with one of his choices, Valerie being the closest one to his own preference, though how the ghost hunter would react to dating a halfa was beyond her. Everyone knew his secret and he had gotten several date requests, but Danny hadn't seemed interested. She wasn't sure what had changed from before because the raven haired teen had been all about dating girls like Paulina and Valerie. Now they were lucky if he even glanced at them.

"What'cha looking so serious for?" came a male voice from behind her. She glanced over at the halfa entering his room through the window. She smiled, the grin not quite gleaming in her amethyst eyes. She turned around fully, her eyes taking in his roughed up appearance. She chewed on her lip as she winced. "It's not as bad as it looks," he stated. "I just happened to hit a bed of thorns." His smile was strong as he rubbed the back of his head. "And well, Tucker looks a little worse for wear himself." Sam wanted to giggle at that because Tucker hardly ever came out of a fray with the ghosts not looking as neat as he went in.

"Well, he deserves it with as many times as you've taken a hit for him." He pointed out that she had taken more than her fair share of hits as well. She brushed it off with, "Yeah, well, it was nothing compared to what you handle head on everyday."

"Not to change the subject, but I did inquire what made you look so serious." The Goth turned away from him, the thoughts from earlier crowding her mind. "What's up?" Now he came to join her on the bed, his hand falling on her shoulder in a comforting way. She didn't know what to tell him. The truth wasn't something that would make anything better at this point. No, it would just make it more awkward.

"Just thinking about my plans for the future." He looked at her questionably. "I had plans that I had been sticking with since I was a kid, but with this it changes a lot, but I have been thinking and I have come up with an alternative." He raised a brow, but waited patiently. "I plan on starting an apartment search tomorrow."

"I told you that you can stay here, my parents won't mind."

"But I will," she stated firmly. "I know that your parents would be okay with it, but I want to be on my own, it was part of the pl-" Danny looked hurt at her words and she hadn't even finished. Before she could say another word he stood up, his face hidden from her. Sure, they were old enough to be considered adults, but no matter how old one got some habits never changed.

"I guess that you've got your plan then and I can't change your mind so it's solid." She could hear the hurt in his voice and deciding that she could soften the blow a little bit she stood, her hand reaching out for his shoulder, as he had done for her moments before. Instead of reacting like her he stiffened before relaxing. She didn't understand what was wrong with him! She knew he wanted her to stay, but that was the friend in him, the part that wanted to help and she couldn't just allow him to do that.

"It will take a minute to find a good one, and you can help me if you want." He shrugged, still refusing to look at her. She couldn't figure out what was going on with the male before her. He had _never_ pouted over something so small. Was he mad at her for wanting to move on? She was free and he wasn't her boyfriend or anything so what gave him the right?! She opened her mouth to rip into him, but sighing she decided it wasn't worth it. He was mad and fighting with him would only cause both of them heartache. "You could always visit, Danny. It's not like I'm moving to Antarctica." This time he looked at her.

"The thing is that I wanted you to stay here with me," he admitted. Her brow rose in question. "I just really l- like and care about you." She waited, her mouth going dry at his words. She had been sure that her best friend was going to say he loved her, but she must have been mistaken, right?

"What are you trying to tell me, Danny?" He turned a slight red color.

"Just saying that you are my closest and best friend," was his short response. As if that was supposed to make her stay. "I worry about you." She wanted to huff and puff at that, but she knew that he was only telling her how he felt and she couldn't make him feel any different even if she wished it.

"I know and you are mine, but at some point we will have to live in separate worlds. You will marry and then have kids while showing them how to fight ghosts," she said with a sad smile. "You won't be able to have the same relationship with me as you used to. Girlfriends, wives, they don't always like another woman, friend or not, hanging around all the time." Danny shook his head, he didn't want that. He wanted the woman before him, but it was like she couldn't see it... Then again he wasn't being very clear about it. "Anyway," she said with a yawn. "I'm tired and since I need to get up early tomorrow, I might as well get some rest."

"Okay, good night." She smiled, leaning over she gave him a hug before heading toward the bathroom to change. This wouldn't be her last night here, but she might as well make sure that before she had to leave to make the most of all the time she got with her halfa.

* * *

That night Danny awoke to Sam shivering next to him, her small form shaking so violently. He touched her skin, the normally warm skin burning up like a fire were under the Goth's skin. She refused to wake up as he shook her and with every second she continued to sleep Danny grew more worried. He could feel her clothing sticking to her pale skin even in the darkness that surrounded them. Thinking quickly he pulled her into his arms and headed for the bathroom, all the while Sam began to mumble something, but she didn't move. She didn't struggle in his arms or fight him... She didn't cling to him either. He couldn't hear the words that were leaving her lips, but they sounded familiar...

"...the...is...warm..." He couldn't worry about that right now. He sat her in the tub, her body growing warmer by the moment. He knew that the cold water wouldn't help as much as what he was planning to do on top of that, but he needed to get her colder and now! Leaning over he turned on the cold water, the water bursting out like a mini waterfall, the sound filling the room. Shutting the door he transformed, his night clothing changing to his black and white hazmat suit, his ice blue eyes becoming green for only a second as he concentrated his ice powers, his green eyes changing again to a light blue as they glowed.

The water began to harden, chunks of it appearing on the surface, Sam's once fevered cheeks dimming slightly. He only needed to do it until her temperature went down, but before he could do anything more her eyes opened, the look in them one of confusion as she attempted to sit up. He was quick to move, her teeth already chattering with the chill, but what she said was so bizarre.

"I take a deep breath, my eyes full of water. My lips turning blue. I don't want to die, but I feel I am through."

* * *

I can feel the anger

I can feel the rage

The water cleanses me

It washes my soul

I wonder at the serenity

The relaxation of it all as I slip away


	6. Chapter 6

**Invader Johnny**, yeah. It was supposed to be cryptic, but that's not the end to those words.

**DannySamLover20, **okay.

**missafrolatina**, you will find out.

**Hellbreaker**, I just don't see Jeremy and Pamela when I look at them. I think the Thurston name fits and the fact that Jack calls him that as more of a hit about his wealth.

**ShadowDragon357**, didn't go by the credits, didn't actually pay attention to those. :) Yeah, but to me I think Thurston seems to fit his lifestyle while Jeremy, that seems more... I don't know too juvenile.

**kalub092, AvalonXNaruto, & EdwardxRoy13, **thanks for adding the story to your alerts.

**P.S. The other issue with the pointing out of the name was more about the fact that it wasn't criticism. It was just someone complaining that I didn't use the name. I want to know about the story, not about what characters's names are believed or supposed to be. Reviews should be that and praise or otherwise, not flaming because I changed something. That is my right. Thanks for reading.**

* * *

Hours later found the halfa sitting on the side of his bed, Sam tucked warmly under his comforter. He didn't know what to do now that she had passed back out again. The Gothic beauty was breathing normally, her temperature back to normal and yet he could _feel_ that she was different. Something had happened, something that was happening to the Goth and Danny was at a loss for what was happening.

"Sam, what's wrong?" he asked the sleeping woman. She didn't answer of course, but he didn't expect her to, he just wanted to voice his worries. She was asleep, his best friend, his soulmate, was resting, and right now that was a good thing. She was healing, or so he hoped. At that moment she began to mutter, her words belligerent as she groaned and began to throw off the blankets. Danny quickly moved over her, his ice blue eyes confused as she settled quickly, her body stilling under him. Her breathing became normal again, her mouth still as she lay there sleeping again. "What was that?" As he looked down at her he felt his heart stop. Her lips were just inches away and they looked so inviting.

It had been an urge that he had suppressed for a while, the need to claim those lips, though they had been claimed in the past, the times watching male after male seek her attention, had made him crazy with envy. It had been Tucker that had made him realize, though at first he had blown it off, denied that he felt anything but friendly emotion for the teen that had been his friend for as long as he could remember. She had been so lovely, so beautiful in her ways and yet so annoying as they had grown up together. She was pushy, bossy, and just all around mean at times, but she had also been so much more than he had thought possible for one person. At a young age she had made so many decisions that even older people had found confusing.

He had remembered when she had told him at the age of five that she wouldn't work, no, she would be a singer. Then at six she would also be an artist, and then finally at eight that she would be a writer, but not before turning ten and claiming she would be all those things. It was around that time that she had also decided to be an ultra-recyclo vegetarian. It had been shocking since she had long before decided not to wear anything but black as well as a few other dark colors. Nothing pastel or girly had been able to make her cut, though her mother _tried_ on multiple occasions to push it.

Suddenly it occurred to him that he was sitting on top of his best friend, the one that had just been too hot to touch and now too cold, the strange words coming back to him. _I don't want to die, but I feel I am through. _Was Sam keeping something from him? Did she have a sickness or was it something else? She had said that those first words had come from a dream, something she hadn't seen anywhere else. Maybe these words were like that too... Taking one last look at her he headed for the bathroom. He needed a bath and needed to clean up after their mess.

* * *

_Sam found that her body wouldn't stop, the feeling, the chill coming over her body and making her fingers shake as she held them before her ice blue eyes. ICE BLUE?! How had that happened?! Looking down she found herself looking at her mirror of herself. It was different though. Her hair was no longer raven in appearance. No, it was a light blue while her eyes were ice blue. What was going on with her?!_

_You are one of us._

**_I can feel the anger_**

_The Goth looked up, her blue eyes looking in the darkness around her when it changed. It because what appeared to be an icy wonderland. There were large icicles everywhere, in fact she couldn't see anything but those crystals. Taking a step forward she remembered what she had been looking for when the ice had appeared around her. Who had spoken to her?_

_You are one of us._

**_I can feel the rage_**

_Again, the same words, but a different voice this time. Taking a step forward she ran smack dab into a large ice block. Muttering something dark under her breath she tried to walk around it only to find another one. Looking around her in a complete circle she found more of them popping up, blocking her in, but that's not what drew a gasp from her. Inside each of the blocks were shadows, darkened items in them._

_You are one of us._

**_The water cleanses me_**

_Taking a closer look at the ones before her she realized they weren't items, but people. Their eyes closed, but they had light blue hair and were pale in appearance. She wanted to know where the voices were coming from and at the same time she wanted to know who these people were in the ice blocks. She got one answer as the woman before her opened her ice blue eyes to mutter the phrase._

_You are one of us._

**_It washes my soul_**

_"What the fuck?!" Sam cried as she fell back._

_You will become as we have, the powers flowing through you, killing you and rebirthing you. Death awaits you with a dark future of eternal life imprisoned._

**_I wonder at the serenity_**

**_The relaxation of it all as I slip away_**

_Sam shook her head, her body stiffening even as she willed it not to. She felt it in her fingers first, a painful chilling sensation that crept up her arms. It was moving so fast that she didn't have time to react, to run. Within minutes she found herself encased in ice, her body still in the sitting position. "No!"_

* * *

Sam sat up with a muted scream, the warm body next to her shifting as she felt the chill in her throat. It was like ice coming up as she closed her lips in attempt to stop it, but all it did was fill up her mouth.

"Sam?" came a groggy voice as Danny wrapped his arms around the shaking form of the Goth. "Are you okay?" She shook and then nodded her head before finally having to release the cold from her mouth. At that moment Danny's ice blue eyes grew wide. "What the fuck?!" The raven haired woman began to cry at that moment, her eyes filling with tears so quickly as she fought to make the halfa release her. She was so scared at the same time the fear was that she wasn't going to die, but that there was a chance Danny would be affected too.

She wasn't blind. The halfa was the closest person to her and she was one of his few close friends too. This would hurt him and wasn't sure if it would cause something else to happen with it. The domino effect. She would like to think that he was going to be able to handle losing a friend, but she knew from seeing his future without family was a rather bleak one and not one that she would have him experience.

"Sam, we need to find out what's happening," he whispered while at the same time pulling her closer to him.

"I'm dying," she whispered, almost too softly for him to hear her, hear her he did, his face moving away for a moment. "I'm dying to be reborn." Danny blinked in confusion. He didn't understand and Sam began to explain, her voice soft and shaking softly. She hated being weak and having to explain something that scared her wasn't easy. She didn't want to be encased in ice, living forever though she would already be dead.

"So, now we have more words to your poem," the halfa stated. "More understanding of what is happening to you, but no idea how it happened." She almost nodded when it struck her what might have done this. It had started right after that battle with the creature that had managed to hit her. She pointed it out to him. "That would make sense. Now, we have all the answers except how to cure you." That was it. So easy when Danny was helping her. Yet it was always that way with her and the halfa before her. He helped her exist when there had been days she wasn't sure she should exist.

"Thank you, Danny." He looked at her in confusion. Why was she thanking him when all he did was help figure something out, nothing big. He looked at her, his ice blue eyes searching the amethyst ones, his eyes drawn into the haze of her mable orbs. He could feel the urge to move closer coming over him as he leaned forward, his eyes now looking at the lavender lips of his friend. She even wore the lipstick to bed, something else he had never noticed. All was forgotten though as his lips touched hers, the feeling of her soft petals the only thing he could feel. He was sure that she would pull away, but to his surprise she leaned in, the pair reaching and grasping each other as if to ensure the other couldn't escape.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hellbreaker, **I planned on putting that. I haven't been on with my monitor trying to die. :(

**Invader Johnny, **yeah, it's more like she's hiding something. She doesn't want them to know all of it because she's afraid.

**missafrolatina, **I hope that I cleared up some of it for you.

**ShadowDragon357, **making pit? I don't know what that means, but hey, yes, kissing Danny will make her happier.

**The Talent, **thank you.

**myladynaynay**, okay. Here you go.

**Johnny Spectre, Xeiya, myladynaynay**** & The Talent**, thanks for adding to your alerts.

* * *

It was days later when they finally found something, something that would explain her symptoms and what the monster was that had struck her. Danny and Sam stood before Frostbite, the Far Frozen leader nodding his head before handing them a book, the blue cover of the hardback book almost the color of the ice that was his arm.

"I believe the creature you have described is the one that tormented us long ago..." he faded off looking rather puzzled. "We had thought it was gone, but it has no real form." The Gothic woman's raven brow lifted at his words.

"But the ghost we fought had a form. She was a human looking female with long blue hair, almost like Ember's own flaring locks of teal." The large white furred male shook his head. "I don't understand." He nodded toward the book. Sam took it from Danny, her long slender fingers turning the page as the creature before her listed a page and a name. It took her only moments to find the page, the creature looking before her similar to Shadow, the ghost that was apart of Johnny 13, but different. It was blue in appearance and actually had a shape that was more humanoid.

"It's name is Frigid." He reached over and turned the page. "It was once human, a cold hearted human that cared little for others or itself." Sam looked at the page to find herself looking at a woman, her long white hair blowing around her as snow covered her legs to the knees. "She was a beautiful woman, but so cold hearted that she killed her own parents...and her betrothed." Again a page was turned. Before them was the carnage, pictures of her parent's and the house they stayed in and then the picture of the crime scene.

"Wow," Danny said, his face turning a shade of green as Sam forced her eyes away from what had to be the most gruesome thing she had ever seen...or so she thought until they turned the page. "Fuck," the halfa hissed as he covered her eyes as Frostbite turned the page. "What happened to her? How did she die?"

"Is it not obvious, great one? She died in the snow." The image before them was of a small woman, her entire body encased in ice, her eyes still open. Sam could feel a chill skitter up her spine. That was same way the others had been encased, the way she herself had been encased.

"Was she dead or just frozen?" The white furred male looked down at the Goth, his eyes thoughtful.

"I do not know. Because she was such a terror they didn't release her from the ice block." He turned the page for them to see a map of the Ghost Zone... a part they had never seen before. "She was taken past here to a place far more frozen, far more cold and isolated. They wanted no chance that she would be released, but it seems that her soul has departed from the body and found a way back."

"What can we do to get rid of her?" Frostbite sighed, the sigh one of frustration. This did not bode well for them if he was feeling that way about that particular question. "Is there a way?" He nodded.

"You must freeze her soul and get her back to her tomb. I must know how long she has been free?" Sam looked thoughtful as Danny looked to her. He couldn't quite remember how long ago it was and it seemed that Sam was at a loss. "Great one," he said. "If she is free for more than thirty days then her power will be great. She only needs a new body and I fear that she has found one in your partner." The halfa's eyes grew wide as he looked to Sam who was looking rather worried now.

"What happens if she gets her full month?" Frostbite opened the book again, this time both halfa and Goth leaning close to see. Before them was an image of a woman, this time she resembled Frigid, but she was younger... and of a different body build. Her eyes glowed in the picture and Sam was sure she was seeing things, but blinking didn't clear it away as a smirk twisted the blue lips of the woman staring at them. "Danny?" she whispered drawing his attention. "Is she smiling?" The white haired male leaned closer and seeing nothing shook his head.

"Sam?" he questioned as she began to sway. Before she could hit the snow Danny had her in his arms as Frostbite leaned over to touch her forehead, the book handed off as the Far Frozen creature looked worried.

"It's almost too late. She has taken on the fever and that is just one of the last few steps." He looked to his friend, the halfa that had saved them long ago and continued to protect both his Earth and their Ghost Zone. "She has only a week, less than that maybe." Danny wanted to hit the male before him and at the same time he just wanted to scream! How could the world want to separate them when they had yet to have a chance. It just wasn't fair! Looking at the Goth in his arms he sighed, her serene expression just a mask. He knew she was hurting. Had known even though she wouldn't tell him.

"I need to get this task done, but I can't willingly drag her into it." He looked at the male hopefully. "At this point I trust no one with her life more than you, my friend." Frostbite didn't hesitate to take the raven haired beauty from him. "I will be back," he promised her. "I won't let you go, Sam. I won't fail you." Leaning forward he gave her a soft kiss before rushing off. The white furred creature watched him go as the woman in his arms let out a groan. Looking down he could see the dark red flush that was taking over her cheeks. He wished he could ease her pain, but there was nothing he could do but make her more comfortable and wait.

"Dannnnyyyy," came the drawn out name. _Danny, don't leave me._


End file.
